Nothing is Impossible
by Keun Yoon
Summary: kehidupan Yesung yang mepunyai banyak teka teki sekarang... apakah karena ia bertemu dengan Ryeowook kehidupannya akankah indah?
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong haseyo! Keun yoon imnida! XD saya adalah author baru yang baru lulus(?) di fandom screenplays hehe.. ini adalah debut(?) saya yang pertama yang isinya GS, fiction available! Jadi silahkan dicicipi cerita ini! Annyeong~ XD

**Rated : **K+

**Genre : **romance, humor(?) , hurt/comfort

**Disclaimer : **I am, God

**Pairing : **setengah lusin (tebak aja siapa couplenya)

**Cast : **13 member of Super Junior and other

**WARNING! **cerita dapat membuat serangan jantung, impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan kambuh(?)** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **Umur dicukupkan(?)

Hi ! let's check it out!

**NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE**

**By **

**Keun Yoon**

**24 August, Seoul**

***Author POV***

"Happy birthday, chagia~~! Kini kamu sudah menginjak 17 tahun! Dan kamu kini beranjak dewasa! Selamat chagi.." ungkapan selamat sang umma kepada anak namja nya yang sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya ke-17 tahun.

"ah, umma… gomawo.. aku senang sekali, yah aku sendiri tak menyangka kalau aku sudah menginjak umur dewasa ini.. kekeke" jawab ceria sang anak kepada umma nya sambil memeluk erat sang umma

"ne, Yesung.. yah, walaupun kita merayakan kecil-kecilan, tapi tak apa kan, chagi? Umma berjanji akan merayakan ulang tahunmu besar-besaran nanti" tutur sang umma yang bernama asli Park Jung Soo atau Leeteuk dengan cemas dan sedih "mianhe, Yesung…" ucapnya kembali sambil mengelus elus kepala anaknya lembut dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"ah, umma.. tak apa apa! Lagipula aku senang sekali dan sangat bersyukur dapat dirayakan ulang tahun ku seperti ini, hehe.." senyuman sumringah di bibir Yesung tulus kepada sang umma.

"yesung.. ngie..hiks..hiks.. mianhe.. hiks.. chagi..umma tak dapat mengabulkan permintaan..hiks.. kamu.. hiks hiks" tangisan sang umma yang membuat sakit Yesung melihatnya, Yesung pun menghapus air mata sang umma dengan jarinya dengan lembut dan memeluknya erat

"sudahlah umma… waktu itu kan berbeda dengan sekarang, waktu itu kan aku belum tahu apa apa, dan sekarang aku sudah besar dan aku tak memikirkannya lagi umma, sudahlah.. ku mohon…" tutur Yesung sambil mengelus elus punggung ummanya dengan lembut

"hiks.. gomawo.. chagi.. kamu anak yang baik sekali.. gomawo.. hiks.." ucap sang umma lirih yang masih membuat sang anak namja nya sakit hati. Ya, semenjak tragedi kecelakaan kapal sejak 5 tahun yang lalu disaat sang appa Yesung menjadi jenderal angkatan laut bernama asli Kim Young Woon alias Kangin terlibat dan meninggalkan dunia pada sang umma dan anak namja tunggalnya. Kini, Leeteuk, sang umma harus banting tulang untuk menghidupi keluarga yang bekerja sebagai buruh pabrik yang cukup terkenal di luar Seoul, setiap hari libur kerja ia kembali ke Seoul untuk menemui anak namja satu satunya yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya sekarang. Memang, dahulu kehidupan keluarga ini saat sang Kangin appa masih hidup, keluarga ini kaya raya dan bahagia, dan mereka pun tetap dermawan tak pernah sombong dan mereka tetap rendah hati

"ne, umma.. sudahlah.. lebih baik sekarang umma tidur dulu ya? Gomawo umma.." bujuk Yesung sambil mengiring sang umma ke kamar tidur

"selamat malam umma.." sambil mengecup kedua pipi mulus dan lembut milik sang umma dan menyelimutinya

"huft… lagi lagi umma bersedih. Hah! Lebih baik aku tidur juga" Yesung pun ke kamar tidur miliknya dan merebahkan dirinya

"haa… lelah sekali.. oke selamat malam, ddangkoma, chagiya.." dengan muka pabbo khas miliknya ia memberi ucapan kepada peliharaan kesayangannya, seekor kura kura yang ia beli hasil kerja part time-nya sebagai pelayan café bernama 'Sapphire Blue Café' yang telah menjadi bagian hidupnya sekarang

**Keesokkan harinya, Seoul**

TOK TOK TOK

"chagi… bangun! Cepat nanti kamu telat berangkat sekolah! Ayo chagii!" perintah sang umma sambil mengetuk pintu kamar milik Kim Jong Woon alias Yesung sebagai anaknya

"Ne, umma! Aku sudah bangun..!" teriak pemberitahuan sang anak yang bangun sambil mengucek mata kanannya yang belum rela melihat dunia

"Ne, chagi! Kalau begitu cepat mandi dan ke meja makan! Umma sudah menyiapkan sarapan! Ne?"

"Ne, umma! Hoaaaammm…." Jawab Yesung dan sesekali ia menguap lebar dari mulutnya *author: awas oppa Yesung, lalat masuk bisa tuh #plakk*

Yesung pun beranjak dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi, beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali ke kamar hendak memakai seragam sekolahnya berwarna biru dengan motif kotak-kotak kecil dan dibalut jas hitam khas sekolahnya, S.M High School yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Bagaimana bisa ia sekolah disana? Tentunya ia mendapat bantuan beasiswa yang tak terkira bahwa ternyata-ia-itu-pintar padahal orang orang mengira ia-itu-pabbo *digebuk Yesung*

Yesung pun menuju ruang makan dan segera duduk dihadapan ummanya

"umma.. hari ini aku ada lomba menyanyi antar sekolah, umma mau tidak menonton aku?" Tanya Yesung kepada umma nya yang sedang meminum teh hangat

"haahh… mian chagiya.. umma tidak bisa, hari ini umma segera keluar Seoul karena besok umma ada acara penting di pabrik umma tempat bekerja"

"hmm.. begitu.. ne, umma.." ucap sang anak lirih

"wae? Jangan sedih.. umma janji nanti umma akan menonton sesekali..semoga nanti Yesung menang! Ne? jangan cemberut begitu nanti kalah lomba lho.." hibur sang umma kepada anak namjanya yang terlihat cemberut

"ne, tak apa apa.. dukungan umma pun sudah cukup kok! Hehe..gomawo umma.." ucap ceria Yesung yang padahal di dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali umma nya melihat ia menyanyi diatas panggung, bagaimana tidak ia sangat berharap? Lomba yang ia ikuti adalah lomba nasional Korea Selatan! Bukankah itu adalah lomba yang sangat besar? Tapi, ummanya sangat mencintai pula dengan pekerjaannya walaupun pekerjaan itu tak begitu se-elite pekerjaan pekerjaan lainnya

"ne, sama sama chagiya.. cepat habiskan rotimu! Nanti telat lho.." dengan cepat Yesung melahap roti yang dengan telah dilapisi margarin dengan daun perserelli yang setengah matang dan menghabiskan jus jeruknya

"OMO? Sudah jam berapa ini? Sudahlah, aku berangkat dulu, umma!" dengan cepat ia kenakan sepatu dan ngebut(?) berangkat sekolah

"NE!" teriak sang umma yang sambil menggeleng geleng lemah kepalanya "dasar, sama saja dengan appa-nya..haah.."

Yesung pun segera menuju halte bus, terlihat disana teman akrab nya sudah menunggu bus sedari tadi

"ANNYEONG! Bocah !" teriak Yesung kepada temannya yang secepat kilat menengok setelah mendengar panggilan 'sialan' (?) itu baginya

"ANNYEONG! PABBO TUA!" teriak jawab sang teman tak kalah kerasnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"haha.. dasar bocah, hei! Busnya belum datang? Haaahhh.." ucap Yesung kepada temannya yang akrab sejak dulu sekaligus tetangganya

"ya..ya.. begitulah.. kemungkinan busnya akan datang sebentar lagi.."

"hei, Kyu! Nanti dukung aku saat lomba menyanyi! Ne?" berharap Yesung dapat dikabulkan harapannya kali ini

"MWO? Aish! Mianhe aku lupa kau lomba hari ini! Dan kau tahu? Sayangnya aku ada latihan ekskul math untuk lomba minggu depan! Mian…"

"haahh… ne, tidak apa apa.." cemberut Yesung pun kembali

"sudahlah, aku kan sudah pernah mendukungmu ini saat lomba.." hibur Kyuhyun yang bernama asli Cho Kyuhyun itu "bingo!" ucap ceria Kyu yang biasa disebut evil magnae itu

"waeyo? Huh?" dengan pabbonya Yesung bertanya

"pabbo! Itu busnya sudah datang! Jangan sampai kita terlambat!" segera Kyu menarik pergelangan tangan Yesung kedalam bus. Dan, bus pun segera meninggalkan halte bus yang sepi itu

**S.M High School, Seoul**

Sesampainya, Yesung pun segera meninggalkan Kyu yang menuju kelasnya. Sementara Yesung menuju ruang musik

"Annyeong, mianhe aku terlambat.. hosh.." sapa Yesung yang sambil dadanya naik turun karena ia berlari ngebut pakai noz (?) tadi. Terdapat ia melihat pelatih ekskul musiknya memberi tanda untuk segera masuk

"kau ini selalu saja telat, cepat kau duduk" jawab sang guru yang bernama asli Choi Siwon

"mi-mianhe songsaengnim.." segera ia duduk ke bangku kosong yang tersedia

"baiklah, karena sudah semua berkumpul, kita mulai latihannya," ucap sang pelatih sambil memulai memainkan piano. Terdengar dentingan dan suara para pemandu suara dan termasuk Yesung sebagai Lead vocal. Suara merdu nan indah dari dalam ruangan musik yang terdengar oleh orang orang luar itu sambil bersenandung ria mendengarnya dengan rasa kagum.

**Exo Stadium, Exo Planet Musical Tower, Seoul**

Sesampai disana, Yesung dengan muka pabbo-nya terkagum kagum dengan keadaan disana "sungguh indah dan keren tempat ini…" batinnya

"Akh! Mi-mian… aku tak sengaja.." Yesung pun segera menolong yang orang yang ditabraknya tadi *author: Yesung sih.. Norak! Gitu saja sampe nabrak orang! #disumpelinYesung*

"ah.. ne.. aku tak apa apa.."

***Author POV end***

***Yesung POV***

"ah.. ne.. aku tak apa apa.."

'aigoooo! Cantik sekali dia! Siapakah dia?' batinku, kulihat jelas ia adalah namja dan tapi, DIA ITU PARASNYA MIRIP YEOJA!

"eh..? op..oppa?err.. hyung… waeyo?" ia pun mengibaskan tangannya tepat didepan wajahku. Sial! Lagi lagi aku menunjukkan ke pabbo-an ku! Eh? Tadi dia memanggilku apa?

"ah! Mianhe! Tidak apa apa.. ah! Apa kau terluka?" tanyaku yang kulihat ia merona merah, merona merah? Huh?

"ah.. a..aku.. aku tak ada yang terluka kok.."jawabnya, kyaaa dia imut sekali! *author: Yesung oppa, obatnya abis ya? #DipaksainMinumObatSamaYesung*

"ne, bolehkah aku berkenalan?" entah kenapa aku memberanikan diri untuk minta berkenalan dengannya, sungguh! Dia begitu imut sekali! Seakan aku ingin mencubitnya

"ah! Ne, boleh.. Han Ryeowook imnida.." ia tersenyum dihadapanku, aigoo! Dia manis sekali!

"ne, Kim Jong Woon imnida, aku biasa dipanggil Yesung..hehe"

"wah namamu bagus sekali, kamu juga boleh panggil aku Ryeowook .." ia pun masih tersenyum yang sangat sangat sangat manis!

"hehe, kamu berlebihan.. tapi gomawo.. Hm, kamu lagi ngapain disini? Apakah kamu juga ingin lomba menyanyi?"

"ne, tentu saja aku juga ingin berlomba menyanyi disini, kau sendiri?" tanyanya yang tampangnya yang aegyo itu dia imut sekali!

"ne, aku sama sepertimu.. hehe berarti kita sama sama berjuang! Ne ?" jawabku yang tiba tiba semangatku kembali entah mungkin karena namja imut ini

"haha! Iya! Kita sama sama berjuang!" dia bersemangat sama sepertiku dan bedanya ia tetap terlihat imut dan lucu dengan gayanya

***Yesung POV end***

***Ryeowook POV***

Sungguh! Ternyata ia juga lucu sekali! Tapi tetap saja ia tampan! Ummanya saat mengandung ia mengidam apa ya? Sampai sampai anaknya ini tampan sekali!

"Hadirin sekalian, acara ini segera dimulai…" terdengar suara yang menjadi pertanda tidak enak(?) bagiku

"huft..! Aku harus segera ke grup vocal ku! Gomawo! Senang bertemu denganmu! Kita sama sama mendukung nanti! Ne ?" ucapnya dengan kharisma yang aish! Aku sungguh menyukainya!

"a-ah! Ne! senang bertemu denganmu! Sampai jumpa! kita sama sama mendukung!" huft, kali ini aku harus berpisah dengannya, padahal aku ingin sekali masih berbicara dengannya huweee *author: ini lollipop untukmu oppa Ryeowook #bugh*

Kulihat ia menuju rombongan yang kupikir adalah grup vokalnya,… MWO? HUH? D-dia.. dari.. S.M High School itu? Sekolah itu..?

***Ryeowook POV end***

***Author POV***

"Yesung! Kau ini darimana saja? Acaranya sudah dimulai!" Siwon pun memarahi Yesung dengan sedikit bentakan

"mi-mian-mianhe!.. aku tadi ada kecelakaan kecil" Yesung pun menjawab dengan tentunya sebagai alasan

"baiklah, kini ku maafkan. Segera kau merias diri"

"ne.." jawab Yesung menurut. Ia pun segera merias diri yang dibantu teman yeoja-nya

Beberapa menit kemudian, grup vokal dari S.M High School pun sudah menyiapkan diri dari belakang panggung, sementara acara pun telah dimulai

"baiklah… kini kita panggil peserta selanjutnya! Peserta grup vokal S.M High School!" M.C pun berbicara dan kini tangannya memberi tanda kearah belakang panggung. Gemuruh dan tepuk tangan yang meriah melingkupi ruangan yang cukup megah dan luas itu

Terlihat, satu per satu para yeoja dan namja serta sang pelatih sebagai pianist segera bersikap memainkan piano yang dihadapannya. Alunan suara yang kompak, terdengar lembut dan merdu dari para rombongan vokal yang salah satunya Yesung, menyanyikan lagu "andante" diiringi dentingan piano. Seusai menampilkan pertunjukkan tersebut, mereka kembali ke belakang panggung.

***author POV end***

***Yesung POV***

Haaaahh… akhirnya aku selesai juga tampil! Semoga kami menjuarai! Hehehe.. Aku pun segera mengambil minuman yang tersedia, sungguh, tenggorokkanku kering sekali.. huft..

Ah! Tunggu dulu! Bukankah itu..

"ANNYEONG! Ryeowook!" aku pun segera memanggilnya, bagaimana tidak? Aku senang sekali melihatnya saja! EH? T-tapi kok dia.. berbeda..?

"Ryeowook..?" aku pun menepuk bahunya dan kubalikkan tubuhnya. D-dia.. m-m-mwo?

**-TO BE CONTINUE-**

ANNYEONG! Hehe *#Yesung: suteh! Diem!* mianhe! Ceritanya pasti gajelas =_= *#Kyuhyun: authornya aja gajelas* sekali lagi mianhe! Soalnya aku juga pertama kali bikin cerita beginian o dan mungkin alurnya kecepetan kali ya? Ceritanya singkat juga! Dan mianhe juga aku typo nya banyak lagi! Apalagi sama judulnya, gak nyambung pula sama isi =_= dicerita ini udah jelas kan pairing yang ketebak adalah *JENG JENG JENG* KangTeuk! Hehe *digiles kangin* yasudahlah daripada saya ngebacot makin gajelas kayak Yesung oppa saya sudahi dulu ya~ *diketekin Yesung* ANNYEONG XD

EH ! saya mau tanya! ini fanfic mau dilanjutin atau tidak? Kalau mau dilanjutin yaaa review dong! Kekekeke review yang banyak yak buat kepastian :3 *#Leeteuk: bacot lu, udahan kek*

**ORANG PINTAR RIVIEW YANG BANYAK ! XD **#plakk

**.KEUN YOON.**


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong ! saya balik lagi~ hehe btw dengan fanfic pertama saya/ chap pertama banyak yang minta lanjut yak :3 okelaaah saya lanjutkan ceritanyaaaaa #plak annyeong^

**Rated **ntar dulu saya bingung ._. kayaknya T

**Genre **romance, humor(?) , hurt/comfort

**Disclaimer **I am, God

**Pairing **setengah lusin (tebak aja siapa couplenya)

**Cast **Super Junior members (couple)

**WARNING! **cerita dapat membuat serangan jantung, impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan kambuh(?)** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **Umur terbatas(?) saat ini

Hi ! let's check it out!

**NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE**

**By **

**Keun Yoon**

**Exo Stadium, Exo Planet Musical Tower, Seoul**

***Yesung POV masih yesung sih -_-**

"Ryeowook..?" aku pun menepuk bahunya dan kubalikkan tubuhnya. D-dia.. m-m-mwo?

"hiks.. opp.. hyuung!" tiba tiba ia memelukku. Tunggu.. MEMELUKKU?

"hiks.. hyung..hiks hiks" entah kenapa tangisan itu membuatku sakit, sakit seperti aku melihat umma menangis

"R-Rye-Ryeowook… kau kenapa?" tanyaku dengan pelan pelan, aku takut ia tambah sedih

"hiks.."

"baiklah.. ceritakan padaku.. kau kenapa? Curahkan saja padaku" segera ku dudukkan dia disampingku

"hiks.. mianhe.. a-aku.. aku sakit hati..

"sakit hati? Sakit hati karena kenapa?" sungguh, ternyata sakit hati itu sesedih seperti ini

"mianhe, opp..hyung. aku bukan bermaksud menyakitimu.. aku benci dengan sekolah mu"

"se-sekolah ku? S.M high school? Memang, memang ada apa?"

"sekolah itu telah membuatku sakit hati, dulu aku pernah memasuki sekolah itu.." HUH? D-dia pernah satu sekolah denganku? Mengapa aku tak tahu?

"baru saja memasuki 2 bulan sekolah disana, aku keluar.."

"mengapa?" aku benar benar heran saat ini

"aku.. begini.. ayahku menjodohkanku dengan seorang namja yang aku tak kenal dan ia adalah anak kepala sekolah S.M high school.."

DEG

Sial mengapa aku berdegup? Tapi aku sungguh bingung! Bukankah ia namja juga? Kenapa dijodohkan dengan namja? Apa ia gay? Dan.. aish! sudahlah nanti saja kupikirkan

"lalu, katanya namja yang tak kukenal itu mencintaiku, sangat mencintaiku. Tapi aku tidak. Aku saja baru mengenalnya saat aku baru menjadi murid S.M high school waktu itu.. dan dia bukanlah murid S.M high school hanya saja ia selalu mengunjungi S.M high school…"

s-siapa yang mencintainya? SIAPA?

"karena aku tak mau memaksa kehendak hati, aku menolak mati-matian dengannya. T-tapi.. hiks.. d-dia.." tiba tiba ia mengalirkan air matanya.. aku sangat sakit melihatnya!

GREP

"tolong.. jika itu sangat menyakitkan.. tidak perlu dibicarakan.." aku pun memeluknya erat, Ryeowook.. janganlah menangis..

"hiks.. dia pun tiba tiba menciumku.. dan ingin memperkosaku! Aku tahu aku masih polos! Tapi tolong aku tak suka! Hiks.." ia tetap saja melanjutkannya.. berhentilah!

"dan.. untunglah hiks.. aku tertolong saat itu dan tidak memperkosaku.. hiks.. Aku sakit! Aku kaget! Aku.. aku bodoh!"

"sudahlah.. tolong berhenti menceritakannya! Aku sedih melihatmu begini.. tolong.." aku sangat bermohon padanya

"dan.. aku bisa melupakannya.. hidupku seperti 'hidup' kembali.. dan..dan.."

"dan? Dan kenapa ?" tapi kali ini aku sangat heran *author: Yesung pabbo, anak orang ditangisin! #bugh*

"dia… kembali."

DEG

"dia.. tadi.. dia ada disini.. dia disini.. d-dia.. bertemu denganku .. hiks dan.."

"jangan ceritakan.. tolong!" aku ingin menangis melihatnya sekarang

"dia.. mengejekku, aku sakit hati! Kulihat ia telah mempunyai seorang yeojachingu nya! Ia.. sungguh jahat! Dia jahat!"

"ya.. dia memang jahat.." kenapa aku ikut ikutan mengejeknya?

"Ryeowook… aku ingin bertanya hal penting.. kau.. kau ini namja bukan? Aku sungguh bingung sedari tadi dari ceritamu.." tanyaku hati-hati

***Yesung POV end***

***Ryeowook POV***

"Ryeowook… aku ingin bertanya hal penting.. kau.. kau ini namja bukan? Aku sungguh bingung sedari tadi dari ceritamu..

DEG

Aish! Pabbo Ryeowook! Aduuh gimana ini! Aku sudah terlanjur menceritakannya! Apa aku memberitahu yang sebenarnya? Bahwa aku sebenarnya seorang YEOJA?

"…..n-ne.. ya.. sebenarnya..aku…" bagaimana ini! Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku…

"ne?"

"a-aku.. seperti yang kamu bilang…aku..aku GAY! Ya! Aku gay…" Tuhan! Maafkan akuuuuu!

"huh? K-kau gay? Kau tak menyukai wanita?"

"n-ne.. aku gay.. aku hanya menyukainya sedikit.. w-waeyo? H-hyung?" aku benar-benar tak enak hati iniiii

"ah.. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" eh? Dia tertawa? Memang.. ada yang lucu ya?

"HAHAHA! Kamu ini tak usah setegang itu mukanya! Haha.. tak ada apa apa kalau kamu gay.. aku tetap menyukaimu kok..

BLUSH

Sial! Aku malu sekali! Kyaa pasti Yesung oppa melihat wajahku yang sudah seperti tomat huweee *author: Ryeowook mah tomatnya tomat kecut(?#BUGH*

Tapi.. tadi ia tetap menyukaiku? Menyukai.. itu..apakah..CINTA? Aish! Ryeowook jangan berpikir macam-macam !

"ah.. he..hehehehehe.. ne opp..hyung! gomawo.." aku hampir kelepasan mau memanggilnya "oppa" huft.. untung ia tak sadar

"tapi kamu memang lucu ya.. namja kok wajahnya mirip yeoja.. hahahaha"

DEG

Apa ia mengetahui yang sebenarnya? Apa ia sekarang sedang mengerjaiku?

"hehehe tapi aku menyukaimu.." oppa! Jangan membuatku keheranan apa arti kata "menyukai"ituuuuuu

"Ryeowook…" mwo? Di-dia memegang tanganku? EH?

"Ryeowook.. sarang

"YESUNG!" terdengar panggilan yang tidak enak (?) lagi bagiku

"EH? Sial.. Ryeowook! Mianheee nanti aku akan melanjutkannya..ne?" segera ia meninggalkan aku

Tadi… dia mau bicara apa ya?

***Ryeowook POV end***

***Author POV***

Setelah meninggalkan Ryeowook, dengan cepat Yesung menuju songsaengnim yang memanggil namanya tadi

"Yesung! Kamu ini darimana saja? Pengumuman sebentar lagi akan dimulai dan kita segera ke bangku peserta" amarah sang songsaengnim, Siwon memuncak kembali

"Siwon chagi.. jangan berperilaku seperti itu, dia pasti mempunyai urusan? Ne Yesung?" seorang yeoja cantik dan manis menasihati namjachingunya

"AH! Annyeong Kibum noona.." sapa Yesung sopan

"ne, Yesung.. annyeong.." Kibum pun tersenyum manis, terlihat Siwon sepertinya 'cemburu' yang bermaksud "dasar bocah! Senyuman itu harusnya untukku!"

"ne..ne..ne. kalau begitu kita ke bangku peserta di luar panggung..ayo" Siwon pun mengajak Yesung dan yeojachingunya, Siwon pun mengalungkan tangannya dipinggang Kibum

Kemudian, mereka pun duduk dibangku peserta dan mereka segera menonton acara tersebut yang kini adalah lomba menyanyi solo

"wah menyanyi solo itu sepertinya keren ya.." batin Yesung

"baiklah! Kita panggilkan peserta selanjutnya! Han Ryeowook !" Yesung pun tersentak kaget

"RYEOWOOK! KAU BISAAA!" teriak semangat '45 kepada Ryeowook

_I'm walkin' to the day.. I'm walkin' to the day….eh eh..I'm walkin' to the day..I'm walkin' to the day..  
_

Terdengar suara nan merdu yang dinyanyikan Ryeowook berjudul 'Walkin' dengan nada type 'Jazzy' membuat semua penonton dan juri terdesir seakan berpikir "bagus sekali

_Georeummada meoreojyeo geumankeum meollimeolli geotdaga hanbeonjjeum  
Balgire neomeojimyeon na dasigeum teolmyeon dwae..eh eh eh__..__  
Achimen ichyeojineun kkummankeum jakkujakku ichyeojyeo gal sungandeul  
Jigeumui geuriumdo I apeumdo modu__..__  
_

Ia pun tersenyum manis kepada Yesung yang semangat mendukungnya

_Godoen mideumgwa chakgak neomeo pyeolchyeojin I gireun meoreo boyeodo__…__  
I'm walkin' nopeun eondeongmaru… I.._

Tiba tiba Ryeowook terdiam.. dan arah penglihatannya tepat disamping Yesung duduk

"eh? R-Rye-Ryeowook kenapa? Mengapa ia berhenti bernyanyi" Tanya Yesung heran

Tiba-tiba kesunyian melingkupi dan terdengar hanyalah bisik-bisikan penonton

_I….I'm walkin' nalgeun undonghwaro__….._ _I'm walkin' maeil geotgetji naneun eonjekkaji naneun eonjekkajina__…._

Ryeowook pun tersadar akan dirinya sendiri, ia pun segera melanjutkan nyanyian nya kembali. Terlihat juri pun langsung menfokuskan kembali untuk memberi nilai

Selesai menyanyikan lagu, Ryeowook pun berlalu meninggalkan panggung dan segera ke belakang panggung dengan tergesa-gesa

Yesung pun segera beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduk, tapi ditahan oleh Siwon

"kau mau kemana, huh?" Tanya Siwon tegas

"a-aku..aku mau ke toilet! Permisi songsaengnim.." Yesung pun segera meninggalkannya

"hm… ada hubungan baru ternyata dengannya..

"huh? Kau berbicara apa?" Kibum heran dengan apa yang tadi Siwon gumam "dengannya..? siapa?" tanyanya kembali

"a-a-ah! Ani..chagi, aku tadi bilang 'bocah itu ingin buang air bohong Siwon kepada yeojachingunya

"benarkah?' Kibum meyakinkan. "sepertinya ia tidak berbicara begitu" batin Kibum

"ne, benar.. sudahlah tak usah pikirkan, ne?" Siwon pun merangkul Kibum dan mencium pipi mulusnya

***author POV end***

***Yesung POV***

"hosh..hosh" aku segera berlari menuju belakang panggung dan kucari Ryeowook, dia kemana?

Ah ! itu dia! D-dia kenapa lagi?

"Ryeowook… kamu..kenapa?"

"hiks…" kulihat ia menengok ke diriku dan kulihat pula ia menangis

"PERGI KAMU! PENGKHIANAT!

DEG

Apa? Peng-pengkhianat? Ada apa dengannya?

"Ryeowook, apa maksudmu?" tanyaku meyakinkan

"kau jangan pabbo! Aku tahu kau berencana mengerjaiku kan dan memainkanku sebagai balas dendam darinya? Iya kan?" ya ampun, apa maksudnya?

"apa maksudmu? Aku sungguh tak mengerti! Aku tak punya maksud apa itu memainkanmu? Dan siapa yang kau maksud 'darinya' ?

"sudahlah! Aku benci kau! Hiks.." Ryeowook pun menangis kembali, tuhan… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?

"Ryeowook…" kucoba memanggilnya dengan hati-hati

PLAK

Eh? D-dia.. menamparku?

"pergi kau! PERGI!" bentaknya

GREP

Akupun segera memeluknya erat

"lepaskan! Aku tak mau dimainkan olehmu pabbo! LEPASKAN! Hiks…" bentaknya dan berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukanku. Tapi aku tetap memeluknya erat

"ani.. aku tidak mau.. aku baru melepaskannya jika kau memberitahu apa maksudmu. Sumpah Tuhan aku tidak mau melakukan hal jahat yang kau kira.."

"hiks…hiks.. kau bohong! Kau pengkhianat!"

"saranghaeyo… Ryeowook…" aku tulus mengungkapkannya, aku berharap ia tidak akan salah paham lagi

"mwo? Kau mau mencoba membohongiku lagi huh? Kau mau memainkanku lagi? Aku tidak akan tertipu!"

"kumohon.. aku tulus mengungkapkannya.. saranghae Ryeowook.. saranghae.. sumpah mati aku berbohong… kumohon.. percayalah padaku.." ya tuhan.. aku sungguh tak mengerti dengannya

"hiks..hiks.. k-kau.. kau anak buah dia kan? Kau ingin memainkanku kan sebagai balas dendam? Huh?"

"tidak, Ryeowook.. aku hanyalah seorang murid yatim yang berlomba menyanyi disini…. Aku tak mempunyai seorang atasan ataupun majikan apapun, aku hanyalah seorang anak dari ummaku yang menemukan cintanya, yaitu kau Han Ryeowook..Sumpah

"hiks.. benarkah itu..? hiks.." kini tangisnya mulai reda,kumohon percayalah padaku..

"ya itu semua benar, nyata, bukan fiksi, bohongan.. bukan" aku menjawab meyakinkan

"kau bukan anak buahnya? Atau orang yang bekerja sama dengannya?"

"dengan siapa?" aku terheran

"dia… Siwon-ssi…

DEG

Siwon ? songsaengnim…? Apa aku tak salah dengar?

"S-Si-Siwon? Kau mengenalnya?"

"ne.. seperti yang kubilang padamu.. dia adalah namja yang dulu hampir memperkosaku… hiks.."

DEG

m-m-mwo..? d-dia… adalah orang itu… dan dia…. Adalah.. songsaengnim ku sendiri!

"kau kenal dengannya kan?"

"ah… err.. begini.. sebenarnya dia itu adalah… ehem.. songsaengnim ku.."

***Yesung POV end***

***Ryeowook POV***

"ah… err.. begini.. sebenarnya dia itu adalah… ehem.. songsaengnim ku.."

DEG

Apa? D-dia adalah songsaengnim nya? Tuhan… haruskah aku percaya dengannya? Aku sungguh sakit hati! Tapi aku sendiri bingung, aku takut Tuhan.. aku takut..

"mianhe.. aku sangat sangat mohon maaf! Pasti kau kira aku bekerjasama dengannya dengan hal untuk menyakitimu.. tidak.. itu salah…"

"…." Aku bingung harus menjawab apa, aku sungguh bingung… *author: bingung? Pegangan mbak.. #plakk*

"dia adalah songsaengnim grup vokal ku saja! Sungguh! Tak lebih dari itu!"

"benarkah?" aku masih ragu..

"NE! aku mengenalnya hanya sebagai seorang songsaengnim grup vokal dan dia…. Mempunyai istri"

DEG

MWO? Dia.. dia sudah menikah?

"dan… aku baru mengenalnya lebih dari dirimu sendiri, aku sendiri bingung haruskah aku membencinya juga? Tapi dia adalah songsaengnim ku dan sudah kuanggap sebagai ayahku.. tapi aku sedih setelah mendengar ceritamu… aku sayang sekali padamu.. aku tak mau kau bersedih terus.. aku.. aku sangat bingung"

TES TES

Tuhan … inikah takdir ku? Ku bertemu orang yang sangat menyayangiku ini.. mencintaiku.. tak mau hidupku dalam kesedihan

"hiks.. opp..hyung… nado saranghaeyo.. hiks" entah kenapa aku merasa lega setelah mengungkapkannya

"tapi, hyung… aku.. aku bingung.. harus mempercayaimu atau tidak.. aku takut..hiks"

CUP

Apa ini? Bibirku… bibirnya.. d-d-dia.. menciumku?

"hmmmpphh…." Aku mengerang sekali

"mianhe… aku lancang.." ia pun segera melepaskan persatuan bibirku dengan bibirnya..

BLUSH

Sial! Kenapa saat ini aku masih sempat saja merona merah? Huweeee

"eh? Mukamu merah sekali.. mianhe..pasti kamu kaget sekali kekekeke" dasar pabbo sialan! Huweeee aku malu berat! Ku coba jilat bibirku yang terdapat saliva nya yang masih di bibirku.. entah kenapa.. nikmat..

"opp.. hyung.. bolehkah..se-sekali la-lagi?" aish! Pabbo Ryeowook!

"ne.. boleh" ia pun mendekatkan mukanya dan mempersatukan bibirnya dengan bibirku..

"kita mulai nanti malam?ne?" EEEEEHHH? MWO? Jangan jangan dia mau melakukan 'itu'? beneran? Eeeehhh kyaaaaaaaaaaa

***Ryeowook POV end***

**-TO BE CONTINUE-**

ANNYEOOOOOONGG hehehe gomawoooooo sudah nge-riview hehe isinya review nya kebanyakan Yesung itu harusnya manggil Siwon "songsaengnim" ya? Wkwkwkwk hehe mian.. tapi aku sudah ganti kok~ kalo teka teki yang Ryeowook itu kenapa sudah jelas kaaaann? Hehe mian! Isi chap ini masih pendek banget ._. soalnya aku kehabisan ide (?) dan waktu(?) heee btw ini chap ada sex nya dikit gapapa kan yaa? Hehe dan next chap nya pasti tau dong isinya apaan hehe.. o iyak mian juga kalo ini isinya gajelas banget bangetan -_- dan kayaknya maksa deh o iyak ini cerita sebenarnya masih pengen banyak aku isi teka teki gitu deh hehe… yasudahlah sekian… ANNYEOOOOONGG ~

Tenang.. masih next chap.. biasalah ada kepastian dulu RIVIEW XD YANG BANYAAAAKKK hehehehehe~

**ORANG PINTAR RIVIEW YANG BANYAK ! XD **#plakk

**.KEUN YOON. **


End file.
